Nathan Maguire
'''Nathan Maguire '''is a former street gang leader who was the archenemy of Rick Goldman and served as one of the main antagonists. He was a student and he led the largest gang in the area and Nathan was a feared and dominant thug. However, he realized the error of his ways and managed to graduate from school to return as a teacher in his adult years. Personality Nathan Maguire was a charismatic, cocky, manipulative, brutal and ferocious teenager with a sarcastic, inappropriate sense of humor. Nathan is a brilliant leader, having dozens of loyal thugs under his control and was questioned by no one. Nathan appeared to care about the well-being of the members of his street gang but was extremely ruthless, willing to do whatever it took to obtain money and other belongings for his gang by extorting from multiple victims and businesses, threatening them with violence and even death if they did not obey his demands or do not supply the necessary amount of goods. Nathan uses fear as an instrument to keep people in line, believing that by being hard on them makes them stronger and less weak. In addition, Nathan has great respect for those he views as strong, both physically and emotionally, and those who show defiance and bravery against him. He is capable of violence and will punish whoever does not follow his rules. Nathan will also employ psychological forms of torture and is extremely good at manipulating and breaking most people into submitting to him. Furthermore, Nathan has openly admitted he enjoys hurting people, especially men, but does not enjoy harming women, but he will if he feels he has to. Nathan was also not above bullying children. Nathan is also highly intelligent and is incredibly good at reading people and exploiting their weaknesses. He is also very good at knowing when people are lying. Nathan had an unhealthy and unusual obsession with his weapon, a baseball bat named after his late wife, and is shown speaking to it, referring to her as if she was a person and asking it to give him strength. Nathan shows panic and gets greatly upset if anyone dares damage his bat. Nathan also enjoys using the baseball bat to attack his victims, excessively installing terror into others. Despite his nature as a criminal and a bully, Nathan was not completely a bad person, occasionally feeling remorse for his actions. He also has showed care and love for babies, and is against physically hurting children under ten years old. He also had a genuine disgust towards sexual violence and made a strict "no rape" policy within his gang. He can also be quite generous and lenient on occasion. Nathan is always open and true to who he is and never tries to hide it. Nathan sees himself as both strong and weak, showing real emotion when it comes to his late wife and states that his weakness is that he couldn't help her. It was his wife's death and Nathan blaming himself for it that turned him into the violent thug. Before, Nathan was a much kinder, caring and hardworking individual who loved his girlfriend and eventually happily married to her. But hard times came which led to her death, to which Nathan shifted his personality and traits greatly and was consumed by his rage and self-hatred. Nathan showed moments of desiring to be hurt or even killed, being one of the reasons why he chose to form a gang. After being hospitalized due to a severe fight injury and ultimately losing his war with Rick Goldman, he felt completely powerless when Rick refused to kill Nathan during their fight. Despite this however, Nathan was shown to still having a menacing attitude and was brave enough to taunt Rick despite his disadvantages. Despite this, Nathan began slowly redeeming himself and confided in Rick's new girlfriend, Mercy, that he greatly misses his wife and admits he has lost everything when she convinces him to open up. It is revealed that Nathan, despite putting on a fierce exterior, him losing everything has been eating away at him for a long time. Nathan admits that he wants to die to be with his wife and can no longer continue living alone. Realizing how broken Nathan is, Mercy makes attempts to help Nathan and Rick and the others eventually warms up to Nathan despite his unforgivable actions against them. Over time, Nathan started to adopt a friendlier personality and appears to be genuine and not manipulative anymore. He retained his sense of humor and shows empathy when it comes to serious situations. His change of heart and attitude thanks to his new friendships and no longer being lonely allowed him to forgive himself and put himself at peace regarding his wife's death, realizing he has to move on if he wants to continue. As an adult, Nathan dedicated himself to helping children through their problems just like he was helped and became a teacher as a result. Nathan was initially a concern to be working at a school because of his rough past though proved to be a caring and good teacher. Nathan also sought to redeem himself for the sins he had committed and is deeply ashamed of who he was before changing for the better, as well as claiming that he was weak for allowing his grief and anger to consume him to such a degree. Biography Background Nathan Maguire was born in 1999 and grew up in Virginia. As a child, he brought stray dogs into their house which his mother disapproved of. One day he brought home a vicious dog which killed all the others he adopted and bit half of his mother's ear which she intervened. When Nathan attended high school, he became a bully who enjoyed humiliating others, upon where he gained the strong perchant for profanity and enjoyment for power games. He was also a good baseball and football player, having a passion for sports as he believed they molded weak people into strong people. In school, Nathan met a young girl named Lucy Morgan whom he described as an "angel". The pair fell in love and even married despite their young age, with Lucy changing Nathan for the better as he stopped being a bully and focused more on his future as he desired to become a footballer. They desired to have a child together but they never managed to start a family. Over time however, Nathan gradually became unfaithful towards Lucy as he began lying towards her and even engaged in an affair. Around this time, Lucy eventually succumbed to cancer which plagued Nathan with extreme remorse over his actions which led to Nathan believing that Lucy truly deserved better than him. Her untimely death also changed Nathan for the worse. Nathan had to move to King County and Lucy's death continued to haunt him, though Nathan strived to become a stronger person. He renamed his prized baseball bat after his wife and eventually formed a gang named the King County Saviors (KCS) and took over an abandoned factory to be their central headquarters and hangout place. One particular member challenged Nathan's authority, resulting in Nathan unleashing his anger over Lucy onto him and beating him with an inch of his life with his bat. Nathan also met and befriended a troubled teenager named Vincent O'Neal, making attempts to support him because he killed his own father and was sympathetic towards him, unaware of his psychotic and violent tendencies and believed him killing his father was unintentional. Vincent eventually joined the KCS and gradually built enough trust with Nathan to become his best friend and second-in-command of the gang. Over time, Nathan gradually descended into a vicious and ruthless criminal who asserted his position of leadership through forceful dominance and intimidation with which he fiercely ruled over his gang which consisted mainly of thugs and troubled teenagers. Throughout the following months, Nathan's gang grew in size and he established several sets. Nathan and his gang primarily engaged in extortion, terrorizing others and businesses to force them to pay the KCS a "tax fee" every week. Nathan was eventually enrolled by his mother into the local Archer Bridge High School, alongside Vincent and Nathan's other close friends and gang members, to which they planned to terrorize and take control of. Nathan also made a victim and enemy in Dwight Boyd and his girlfriend, Sharon Register, practically forcing Dwight to join his gang in order to ensure Sharon's safety because Dwight attacked Nathan when he made sexual advances towards Sharon. As a result, Nathan often bullies and taunts Dwight into servitude while frequently continuing to harass Sharon. Season Six Rick Goldman and his friends witness KCS members extorting cash from a local store in Hilltop Avanue. They decide to intervene and stop the three gang members from escaping, leading to the police to catch up to and arrest them. Nathan found out what happened and desired revenge for getting his boys arrested and interrupting his criminal operation, feeling disrespected and has his gang members attack them on his behalf. A particular KCS lieutenant, Diane Sylvester, kidnaps Lisa and Bethany Campbell and holds them hostage inside a warehouse with a knife. Though, a school teacher Carol Kellerman intervenes and manages to defuse the situation, saving the sisters and Diane is arrested by the cops. Angry over the arrests of too many of his gang members, Nathan decides to deal with the group personally. Nathan sets up to have his large gang surround them in the woods and beat them into submission violently. Nathan lines up Rick, Stu Yagami, Lisa, Bethany, Mercy Baxton, Dale White and Arjun Khatri and tells them that he wants revenge for messing with the KCS. Without an agreement from Rick, Nathan made a deal; everything that belonged to them, now belonged to the gang. He then threatens them with his baseball bat and finally chose to target Stu. Bethany panicked, as Stu tries to reason with Nathan. Nathan ignores him and smashes Stu's skull by slamming the bat down hard on Stu's head. Nathan laughed when Stu struggled to get back up, then used the bat to severely beat up Stu and nearly killed him. Dale attempts to attack Nathan and manages to strike him, however Dwight intervenes and restrains Dale to the ground. Nathan remarks that Dale will pay for it. Nathan tells Rick and the others that the KCS will be seeing them again very soon. Rick vows to kill Nathan but Nathan laughs at him, slapping him in response before leaving with his gang. Stu is hospitalized as a result of Nathan's actions and Bethany and Stu's friends were worried that he wouldn't make it, but Stu pulls through and has to deal with the severe injuries, immense mental and physical pain and broken bones Nathan inflicted on him. Season Seven Nathan is revealed to be a new student in the school much to Rick and his friends' shock, and Nathan is seen wandering around outside during lunch time and approaches Dwight, who is having a fight with Dale, and is intrigued. Dale questions Nathan why he's at the school, to which Nathan reveals he's a student and insults Dale over Stu, rising tensions though Dale relents from attacking Nathan and Nathan pulls Dwight aside for a talk. Nathan discusses Dwight's feud with Dale, and he asks Dwight if Dale could be a valuable accomplice within their gang. Dwight says that Dale could never be trusted and rants on about him, to which Nathan smiles at in eagerness and simply tells Dwight to keep doing a good job in keeping Dale on his toes. Nathan then mockingly asks Dwight about his relationship with Sharon, with the conversation even getting more sexual much to Dwight's disgust though Nathan tells him that he's only joking. Nathan receives a text from one of his gang members, Sophia Espinosa, to inform him that there is trouble between the gang and a student named Graham Hatchinson. When Nathan is about to go, Dwight offers that he will resolve the situation instead and Nathan should take a break. Nathan questions this but lets him go and tells him to let him know on the results. Nathan and some of his guys later find and corner Rick, mocking asking him who he's doing and questions Stu's condition to which Rick snaps back at him at. Nathan reminds Rick of his upcoming tribute from him and his friends, claiming that he'll be generous and their fee will be $15 each but it will increase depending on their actions. Rick refuses and says he'll never submit to Nathan, to which Nathan in response has his gang beat up Rick. After his gang are finished with Rick, Nathan tells him that he's just increased the price to $20. Nathan is later pulled into the school office as he is suspected of Rick's beating but is not told who snitched on him, and Nathan denies laying a finger on Rick which is believed. During class, Nathan messes around and throws threats and insults to Rick, Dale and the others. Nathan attempts to intimidate his teacher Carol Kellerman but is instead thrown out of the class and insulted. Nathan receives a detention and he vengefully uses a brick to smash Carol's car window, and later takes out his anger on Dwight on the streets. Back at school, Nathan and a large gang confront Rick and his friends arriving for his tribute. He is disappointed when one of Rick's friends, Oscar Lennon, asks who Nathan is and Nathan claims he thought he made a first strong impression. Nathan then tells Rick to let Oscar and the others know who he is, so Rick reveals that Nathan is the one who hospitalized Stu. Rick tells Nathan that he thought the tribute would be earlier, to which Nathan says that he missed Rick and brings out his bat to intimidate them, giving Lisa a panic attack unexpectedly due to what Nathan did to Stu with the bat. Nathan allows Bethany to help Lisa, but forbids Rick or the others from getting involved and states that he hopes they brought their money. As the students pay Nathan $25 each, a teacher named Mason James intervenes and asks what is going on. Nathan doesn't back down from Mason and explains that they owe him, to which Mason continues to question Nathan further before telling him to give the money back. Nathan hesitantly hands over the money though threatens and mocks Mason, causing the latter to grab Nathan and pull him into the office. Nathan, aware of Mason's past, mocks his dead wife and the fact that he lost custody of his son, causing Mason to attack Nathan and slam him against the wall violently. Nathan doesn't show any signs of fear and continues to insult Mason but Mason relents from further violence and threatens to have him kicked out of the school if this behavior continues, to which Nathan responds with laughter and that he'll have Mason fired should he do so for assault. Mason orders Nathan to leave, but not before Nathan warns Mason against intervening in his business again. Mason seethes with anger and clenches his fists in anger. In class, Nathan has Mason as his teacher next and Nathan riles up Mason throughout the entire class but gets away with it due to what he has on Mason. During the end of school, Nathan and his thugs attack and bully a young student into giving them money to which Mason witnesses but does nothing to stop it in fear of what Nathan will do in retaliation. Nathan meets up with his friends and fellow thugs to confront Rick and Mercy on the streets. Rick asks Nathan to just let them go, but Nathan refuses and says he's doubling the fee of Mercy in response to his actions and claims he feels disrespected by him and his friends. Rick attempts to beg Nathan not to and instead punish him, to which Nathan mocks Rick but claims he admires his protectiveness over Mercy. Nathan orders Rick to get on his knees and beg him while Mercy watches, to which Rick hesitantly complies and Nathan and his gang laugh at him as Nathan forces Rick to admit to him that he's his "bitch". Nathan decides to not punish Mercy and instead pass it onto someone else, to which Rick says himself but Nathan refuses and wants him to pick one of his friends. Rick chooses Dale, satisfying Nathan, and orders Rick to thank him. Satisfied, Nathan leaves with his gang but not before collecting the money from the two and says he wants Dale's $50 tomorrow. The next day at school, Nathan is confronted by Lisa but he taunts her and even mockingly flirts with her. When she aggressively approaches Nathan, Dwight comes to his aid though Nathan tells him to back off. Lisa calls out Nathan that he is a wannabe gangster and a bully, and threatens him if he doesn't stand down. Nathan is impressed with Lisa standing up to him and admits he's a little bit scared of her. Nathan offers to give her a tour of his gang hideout after school but she refuses and says she has Stu. Nathan admits he forgot about the fact she had a boyfriend and asks how he's doing, angering him and causing her to attack him but he doesn't retaliate and simply laughs it off. Lisa threatens Nathan with the police, so Nathan gets out his bat and claims he'll finish off Stu the next time he sees him should he see any cops coming his or his boys' way. Season Eight Season Nine Season Ten Victims Relationships Quotes Category:Gangsters Category:Criminals Category:Imprisoned Category:Antagonists Category:Main Characters Category:Alive Category:Redeemed Characters Category:Archer Bridge High School Students Category:Football Players Category:Bullies